digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Digimon Story: Cyber Sleuth - Hacker's Memory/Field Guide
Field Guide Level * * * * ;Training II * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Rookie * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ;Champion ;Ultimate ;Mega ;Ultra ;Armor ;No Level }} List of Digimon Kuramon Pabumon Punimon Botamon Poyomon Arcadiamon (In-Training) Koromon Tanemon Tsunomon Tsumemon Tokomon Nyaromon Pagumon Yokomon Bukamon Motimon Wanyamon Agumon This reptile Digimon looks like a small dinosaur, growing to stand on two legs. Despite how weak this fledgling creature is, it boasts a ferocious, reckless attitude. Sharp, solid claws grow from each limb, offering some power in a fight. It may one day Digivolve into a Digimon of great strength. It's special move Pepper Breath launches scorching flames from its mouth. }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Agumon (Black) This reptile Digimon looks like a small dinosaur, growing to stand on two legs. Despite how weak this fledgling creature is, it boasts a ferocious, reckless attitude. Sharp, solid claws grow from each limb, offering some power in a fight. It may one day Digivolve into a Digimon of great strength. It's special move is called Spitfire Blast. }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Arcadiamon (Rookie) A cursed Digimon artificially created from the data of various Digimon. It evolves by absorbing its opponents' data, but it lacks any sense of self. Details about it are unknown, so it is currently under investigation. Its special move Soul Absorption dismantles and absorbs an opponent's data, and Erase Sickle destroys an enemy's composition data, wiping it out. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' }} Armadillomon A mammal Digimon clad head to toe in a sturdy carapace. Easy-going and courteous, but sometimes pushes its luck. Armadillomon is a descendent of the same ancient species as Veemon, so it can perform a special armor Digivolution. Its special move Diamond Shell launches its curled-up body at the enemy. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Impmon A Rookie Digimon that looks like a demon child. This mischievous creature loves seeing other the other guy squirm. Electrical appliances are said to go haywire when Impmon appears; so if your screen starts to bug out, it might be an Impmon prank. Despite its love of mischief and malice, this Digimon doesn't cow down to stronger creatures, instead facing them with its tough attitide. Even so, it also has a lonely side. Its signature move is Summon, which calls forth ice and flame elementals. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Elecmon A mammal Digimon with an incredibily inquisitive and naughty personality. Elecmon also has nine tails, which is spread like a peacock in battle and uses to threaten the enemy. Its special move is Thunder Cloud. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Otamamon A Rookie Digimon with soft skin living underwater. It swims along the currents of digital lakes and rivers, and climbs up rocks with its developed forefeet to do some vocal training. Its underdeveloped back legs act as a rudder in place of its tail, which it uses for propulsion. This is a valuable Digimon among the Rookies, with obvious potential for Digivolution. Even so, the risk of mutation is quite high, so care is necessary when raising it. Its special move Lullaby Bubble invites endless sleep upon its foes. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Gaomon A beast Digimon with sharp claws though to be a subspecies of Gazimon. Its quick and nimble movements are perfect for hit-and-run tactics, and the gloves on each hand protect its claws until they grow out. It unleashed its special move Double Backhand whilst using its powerful leg strength to whirl around. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Gazimon A rare bipedal mammal Digimon. The massive, sharp claws on its front legs probably evovled during arm-like use, resulting in its bipedal movement. It's quite temperamental for a small Digimon, an d never gets along with humans. Its claws are great for not only for attacking, but excellent for digging holes. It can usually be seen digging pitfalls and laughing as other Digimon fall in. Kind of mean actually... It's special move Electric Stun Blast shoots poisonous, gaseous breath at the opponent. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Gabumon Despite its fur pelt, this is a genuine reptile Digimon. It has a timid and shy personality, and always makes pelts out of Garurumon's leftover data to wear. Wearing the fur of a fearsome Digimon like Garurumon serves the purpose of protecting it. Its personality takes a 180 when it dons this fur. Its special move is Blue Blaster. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Gabumon (Black) A Gabumon that Digivolved into a virus type. It seems its fur was made from collecting Garurumon virus type data. While a bit of a hooligan, strip it of its pelt and it becomes bashful and cowardly. Its true face is a secret. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Guilmon This Digimon looks like a young dinosaur. It may still be a Rookie, but it holds both great potential as a fighting type Digimon it originally descended from and a carnivore-like brutality. The mark on its abdomen means "Digital Hazard," which is inscribed on anything that can cause great harm to computer data. Even so, it could become a guardian of the Digital World if this ability is used for peace. Its signature move is Rock Breaker, which it uses to destroy rocks with its sturdy claws. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Kudamon A holy beast Digimon coiled around a sacred cartridge at all times. The earring on its left ear is said to constantly accumulate holy power, having a greater effect on Digivolution the more power is stored. Its cool and collected personality lets it stay calm in a fight and assess the situation, allowing for superior progress in battle When at a disadvantage it enters its ammunition cartridge to defend itself. Its special move Blinding Ray blinds enemies with magnificent radiance from its earring. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Keramon A Rookie Digimon Digivolved from Tsumemon. Its body has grown, and its large mouth lets it erode even more data than Tsumemon. It eats 100 MB of data a second, meaning data is destroyed the moment Keramon approaches. It has an extremely playful personality, and considers its destructive behavior another form of play. Its special move Crazy Giggle shoots out an extremely destructive beam of light as it laughs. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Gotsumon An ore Digimon clad in mineral data from fields, giving it exceptional defense. This playful rascal is like the king of the playground, stringing along less-evovled Digimon and causing a ruckus across all systems. It has a bit of a selfish side, and when angered it blows its top like a volcano and goes on a unstoppable rampage. The look of its ore data changes based on where and how it Digivolves, offering many potential types. Its special move ROck Fist shoots super-hard minerals from the top of its head. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Goblimon An impish Digimon that loves evil. With cunning and cowardly personality, it prefers to attack in groups from the shade of trees or ambush from inside buildings. The moment things get dicey, however, they'll scatter to the winds as fast a their legs can take them. To that extent it has a bit more brains than other Rookie Digimon. Its special move Goblin Stirke hurles fireballs at mach speed. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Gomamon A seabeast Digimon covered with insulating fur and capable of moving on land. Its pelt of short, white hair gets longer as it grows, and turns brown when it creatre's grown up. It's a racasl who loves to meddle with everything it sees. The ref hair growing on its head and back reacts to its emotions, standing on end when it's angry. Gomamon's claws are strong enough to easily claeve thick ice, so you'll feel the pain if you take it lightly. Its special move Marching Fishes commands a school of small fish. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Syakomon A Digimon concealed in a sturdy shell shaped like a clam. ITs shell devleoped rapidly, so its insides look like an in-training sline. This cunning creature entices foes with its cute face and attacks when they get close. When the shell is closed and has enough defensive strength to easily repel light attacks. Its special move Black Pearl Blast shoots jadeite formed inside its body at enemies. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Zubamon One of the Legend-Arms that can change itself into a weapon. Legends say that such weapons would "save the world if held by an angel, or destroy it is held by a demon". Zubamon has the "Twentiest" data, and often shouts "I am the Twentiest!" without knowing what it means. IT hates anything not fair or above board, and always seeks sharpness. Days of sharp gags and sharp battles make it happy. It charges head-first with its Twenty Dive move, but Zubamon's power manifests when it turns into its weapon form. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Solarmon A supposedly rare type of machine Digimon. Some researchers posit it as a mutation of Hagurumon, but no one knows for sure. The heat generated from its Digicore makes its body hot enough to burn at the touch. Its special move Solar Flare launches a red-hot gear to scorch the enemy. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Chuumon A mouse-like Digimon that is always up to mischief with Sukamon. The two share a firm friendship (At least Chuumon thinks so). Sukamon happened to pass by when it was about to be captured by the network trap Carnivore, saving it by accident. It is fundamentally cowardsly, but doesn't lose when it comes to cunning, and runs away when things get dicey. Its special move Cheese Bomb hurls a cheese-shaped explosive, sure to cause misfortune to any who mistake it for food. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Terriermon This Digimon with a single horn on its head is wrapped in mystery. Its body composition can be classified as a beast type Digimon, but its subsequnt Digivolution path is still unknown. There's also a rumour that it is borns as twins on rare occasion. Its calm manner and adorable looks make it hard to imagine this Digimon as a combat species, but in battle it demonstrates a power well beyond its appearance. Its signature move is Terrier Tornado, which spins its ears like a propeller to launch a tiny tornado. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Tentomon An insectoid Digimon with a hard shell but low aggression. It has one hard claw on each forearm, and four on each middle and hind limb. It middle limbs in particular can skillfully handle objects, just like human hands. Other more evolved insectoid Digimon care only about fighting, but this one seems to be in touch with nature, and can be seen happily smelling flowers or napping in the shade of a tree. It does have a special move, one that hurls static electricity amplified by its wings called Super Shocker. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} ToyAgumon A unique Digimon composed entirely of plastic blocks. A kid on the Internet is said to have built it to resemble Agumon's shape, making it very cute. Unlike the confident Agumon, this Digimon has a nervous streak, falling into blocks when frigtened. Even so, it possesses a heart of justice that can't turn a blind eye to evil. IT also loves kids, and loves communicating with them through the Internet. Its speical move Plastic Blaze is quite powerful, firing a toy missile shaped like a flame. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Dracmon The most mischievous Digimon of the Dark Area. It'll do anything for a prank, even face a bit of danger. It even risked its life once to draw graffiti on the faces of the 4 Sovereign Digiomn (no word on if it succeeded). It is a vampiric Digimon, but lately it's forgotten about blood, focusing entirely on pranking the Royal Knights. Those that look at the Eye of Nightmares released from the evil eyes on its palms fall prey to Dracmon's control.Its Undead Fang technique better reflects its vampiric nature, biting foes with its fangs. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' In USA and SEA versions, Noir is replaced with . *' ' }} Dracomon An ancient pure-blooded dragon Digimon said to be the progenitor to all Damon-type Digimon. Its small build holds unimaginable power and ability, making it top class among Rookies. Dracomon has a savage personality, but can be docile towards opponents it approves of. It has wings, but they are not developed enough for flight. It also loves collecting shiny things, particularly gems and metals, and eats its favorties to absorb them. ITs special move Baby Breath blows a high-temperature sigh at the opponent. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Dorumon A beast Digimon considered an experiment "Prototype Digimon" from before their discovery, due to the archaic interface on its forehead. The personality of an original combat species Digimon is quite strong, as is its combat instinct. It snaps and snarls at everything but gets tame once it's bitten someone. Data hidden deep within its DigiCore during the experiment contains the potent life force of a Dragon, making it a powerful Digimon. Its special move Metal Cannon launches iron balls from its mouth. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Hagurumon A mutated machine Digimon with a body composed of countless turning gears. If even a single hear is removed, all of the other gears will stop turning and it will be unable to maintain its life force. Hagurumon can transmit a computer virus to its opponent and control it, an ability exploited by villainous Digimon. Hagurumon has no sense of self, and doesn't understand it's being used for evil. Its special move Cog Crusher buries an infected black gear in its opponent, driving them crazy. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Patamon A mammal Digimon characterized by its large ears, which it uses as wings to soar through the air, but since it can't go faster than 1 km/h it's definitely faster to walk. People love how cute it looks when trying so hard to fly (not that it cares). It's very obedient and does what it's told. PAtamon has also inherited the genetics of ancient Digimon capable of unleashing a hidden sacred power without wearing a Holy Ring. The special move Boom Bubble makes it suck in air and shoot it out as an air bullet. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Hackmon A tiny dragon Digimon with a cool white sheen. Unfettered and liking it that way, it lives for adventire, likely due to Gankoomon's DNA. It calmly takes on Gankoomon's rigorous trials. Its lineage affords it a heightened sense of combat, and its training with the Sistermon sisters puts it on part with Ultimate opponents in a fight. It specializes in quick and agile melee combat and its special move Fifth Rush cuts up its opponents with sturdy claws. Its dream is to become a Royal Knight like Gankoomon. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Palmon A vegetation Digimon with a tropical flower on its head. It Digivolved like a reptile from Tanemon., but its apperence and traits classify it as a vegetation type. During the day it spreads its flower and leaf-like arms in photosynthesis. It buries its root-like feet in the ground to absorb nutrients but can also walk. Its flower emits a sweet smell when happy, and a stench powerful enough to repel large Digimon when angry or in danger. Its specual move Poison Ivy entangles the enemy in poisonous ivy and causes paralysis. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} DemiDevimon A small familiar Digimon shaped like a bat used by the likes of Devimon or Myotismon. It tends to rile up the Devimon, who had been an angel type Digimon, and is said to be the one that brought it over to the dark side. It lacks attack power, but it uses its cunning to commit evil deeds here and there. It prefers darkness and is rarely seen alone, often together with high-level Digimon instead. Its special move Demi Darts shoots massive syringes and sucks the enemy's blood. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Biyomon A baby bird Digimon whose wings have grown into arms. It can grab objects with its wings, but can't fly very well. It lives on the ground, but when danger comes it will fly away to escape. Even so, it can fly just about as well as Patamon, so it sees Patamon as a rival. It dreams of becoming a Birdramon to fly freely in the heavens, and doesn't want to become a flightless Kokatorimon. It has a curious personality, and loves to peck at Tanemon's head. Its special move Spiral Twister shoots illusory flames. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Falcomon A bird Digimon with wings to fly freely in the skies. Although it can fly, it specializes in riding massive kites and appearing from the skies like a ninja. Its special move is Ninja Blade, which throws a barrage of shuriken made from its stiff feathers. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} FanBeemon An insetoid Digimon of the mysterious flying Royal Base. Its daily life differs from other insect types, but it has a cheerful, hard-working personality and a strong frame. Gets along well with Plant Digimon like Palmon or Lillymon. It is classified as a virus type from its duty gathering field data like plants or flowers for on base-construction. Strong Digimon prevent any outsiders from getting close, so it goal of these construction is a mystery. Its special move Gear Stinger is a rapid-fire spray of serrated needles. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Veemon A newly discovered species of Digimon. The last of the species that flourished in the genesis of the Digital World, it can use Digi-Eggs to undergo a pseudo-evolution called armor Digivolution. Veemon is a superior member of the combat species, possessing hidden power and tremendous ability when armor Digivolved. It has a naughty and playful side, but also holds a strong sense of justice. It special move Veemon Headbutt defeats enemies with a powerful headbutt. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Salamon A holy type Digimon child known for its lop-eared appearance. Still young, it cannot unleashed its sacred power, nor is it aware of its own mission. This its nature is unstable, with the potential to become good or evil. Even so, one day it will likely awaken to its mission as a Virus Buster. Salamon is also an experimental Digimon made to imitate domestic pets by Digimon researchers, so it closely resembles a real animal. Its special move Puppy Howling paraluzes the enemy with a super=high pitched bark. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }} Betamon An amphibian Digimon that walks on four legs. Betamon is a gentle and docile creature, but sometimes it will get angry and unleashed Electric Shock, an attack delivering over 1 million volts of electricity to the enemy. ' }} ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' *' ' }}